


Best thing I've come up with.

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derealization, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genji and McCree are watching a movie when things get serious, and neither of them know how to handle the situation.-------Hey! This is my first real attempt at fanfiction so if you find anything that needs to get fixed or you have something to say, please tell me!





	Best thing I've come up with.

“Hey Gen” McCree called from the opposite side of the couch, not looking away from the screen. They’d been watching an old movie for about an hour, a bowl of snacks and a couple of sodas sitting in the space between them on the couch.The room was dimly lit, their features highlighted by the light coming from the TV.

“Yeah?” Genji looked at McCree, slightly flustered by the nickname he’d called him. He was used to McCree’s calling him 'sweetheart' or 'honey', but this was the first time he’d used this one, making him flush under the TV light.

McCree reached for the remote and lowered the volume until the movie was barely audible, backing up until he was in a more comfortable position against the couch. “You ever heard ‘a those people that think nothing is real?” he said nonchalantly, grabbing a handful of snacks while looking over at Genji. “Like they’ve made up everything else ‘n all that.”

Genji cocked an eyebrow. “You mean derealization?” He rotated in his seat and propped his left leg up on the edge of the couch to have a better view of McCree. “Yeah, I know what that is, why?”

“You ever had it? Felt like everything is fake?” McCree looked at him with a hint of curiosity in his eyes, and Genji was almost sure he knew what Genji would answer. McCree always knew what he was doing.

“Y- yeah, a few times. When I was younger it happened sometimes if I went overboard with drugs, but it wasn’t too often.” He sighed, remembering the old times when he was too young and reckless to know what was good for him, and wondered where McCree was going with all this. “It went away on its own after a while, it never got too serious. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I… I was thinkin’ maybe you could help me.” McCree’s tone got more serious with that answer, and Genji couldn’t help but worry that something was wrong with his only friend.

“Is something wrong, Jesse?” He immediately noticed his friend blush fiercely when he called him by his first name and quickly realized what had happened, though he wasn’t ashamed of it. They had become close friends through the last few months and they both knew there was more than a casual friendship going on, even if neither of them dared to address it. Sometimes they’d sleep in the same bed if one of them had insomnia and it had become normal for them to occasionally cuddle while sleeping or watching television, but neither of those things had been mentioned by either of them since it started happening; and now Genji felt concerned that something had gone wrong and he hadn’t noticed.

“I don’t know, Gen, I…” There it was again, though McCree paid it no mind. He lifted his gaze and looked at Genji, straying between the scars that spread across the cyborg’s face and neck before looking into his eyes. “I haven’t been feelin’ well lately. I’ve been feelin’ really spaced out, sometimes it’s like nothin’s real and everything’s been made up inside my head an’ I don’t know why.” Jesse’s face looked tired and sunken, and Genji realized this had been going on for a while for the way he talked. “I ‘aven’t done anythin’ weird, no drugs or anythin’ like that, if that’s what you’re thinking. I haven’t even touched a cigar in a while.”

Genji felt his heart sink at McCree’s words. He’d never expected his friend to feel this way, normally it was him feeling emotionally vulnerable while the other comforted him. But now that it was the other way around, he didn’t really know what to do.

Genji stood up and sat down beside McCree, taking one of the cowboy’s hands in his while he talked. “You should talk to one of the meds, I think they’re your best shot. I can’t really help with this apart from moral support, if you’re willing to take it.” 

McCree’s eyes softened at his words, giving him a sad smile. “I am, sweetpea.” Genji’s eyes focused on their hands, still intertwined while resting on his lap. A light chuckle left McCree’s lips before he continued, “Y’know, if everythin’ around me is all my imagination, I think you’re the best thing I’ve come up with, Gen.”

Silence fell over them, and Genji felt his heart stop at his friend’s words, Looking up at him with a startled look, he tried to reply with anything, but he was left dumbfounded at the way Jesse looked at him like he was the only thing in the world. 

“What do you mean?” Genji managed, his voice a whisper as one of McCree’s hands moved to cradle his jaw. He felt McCree's eyes staring deep into his and thought about everything that had lead up to this moment.

“It means this,” the words had barely come out of McCree’s lips before he pulled him in, connecting their lips together in a sweet kiss. Genji’s breath hitched at the contact, but he quickly eased into the kiss as he laced his hands behind McCree’s neck. McCree’s other hand rested at his hip, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.

“Gen…” McCree slowly broke the kiss, pausing to think while his gaze wandered across Genji’s features once again. “I ain’t really good with words, but… I like you, Gen, an’ I don’t know what to do with that. You’re the only good thing that’s happened to me in years n’ I don’t know if you feel the same or…”

“I do, Jesse,” Genji interrupted, placing one hand on Jesse’s cheek as he rested his forehead against his. He felt McCree’s breath hitch at his answer as he continued.  
“I didn’t know how you were gonna react an’ I was scared that maybe I’d fuck this up, Gen. I didn’t wanna lose this,” he said, looking at Genji. “I didn’t want to take down the trust we built in each other an’ I was too afraid of what you might say, n’ now I’m sorry that I took so long.”

Genji ran his thumb across McCree’s cheek before he spoke. “Jesse, don’t apologize. You’re not at fault. Neither of us are.”

McCree’s lips formed a smile at his words, chuckling lightly as he pulled Genji in for another kiss, “I’ll hold you to that, darlin’.”


End file.
